Dear Diary
by Sparklediamond
Summary: The story of Laura, the Pyro. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Entry 1

**June 6, 1968**

Dear Diary,

My name is Laura. I was an orphan, and nobody knew my surname, so I'm just Laura. Back in 1954, when I was just 7, a fire broke out in the orphanage. Now, don't get me wrong just because I said this, but while many found fires scary and harmful, I've always liked them. I didn't burn down the orphanage, though, I swear! For some strange reason, fire never harmed me, at least to some degree. I had tried to save everyone, but the fires were too powerful. The firefighters soon showed up, put out the fire, and rescued the people in the building. Nobody knew what started the fire, but later people discovered a strange small meteorite in the rubble, still warm to the touch. I moved to a different orphanage where I grew up, but I was never adopted because for the time being, everyone thought I had started the fire. However, I do enjoy lighting things, but I would never burn down an orphanage or any kind of building. Now I live in an apartment in Phoenix, Arizona.

Anyways, today I was sent a mysterious letter saying that I was requested for a job as a mercenary for Builders League United. It explained that I was needed for battle, and that I was requested because they somehow knew about my ability to survive fires. I decided to check it out, just so I could see what this mercenary thing is about. I drove over to the BLU base, located quite nearby. A robot greeted me at the door. I told it that I was here to join BLU, and it let me in. It gave me a fire-resistant suit "just in case" and told me that the mercenaries always wore their uniforms in the base, so I put it on and walked inside. It was a cozy place, with a few people hanging around, doing various things. I'll maybe get to know these people a little better, and write about them tomorrow.

-Laura


	2. Entry 2

**June 7, 1968**

Dear Diary,

I got more settled in at the BLU base today. I met my teammates, and most of them are pretty weird. Also, this stupid gas mask keeps me from being able to talk to them that well. It's definitely a weird rule how I have to wear it almost all the time on BLU premises. Anyways, I went back to my apartment, and it was burning, but in a strange way. Only my room. The rest wasn't on fire at all! I also saw a weird (and sort of familiar) meteorite in the fire. I guess there's no going back now, as a mercenary for BLU.

Also, I was instructed by the other mercenaries that I needed a weapon. I had totally forgot about that! From some bits and pieces scattered around the storehouse, I was able to create a makeshift flamethrower. And I have to admit, it worked quite well when I tested it on the training dummies. Hope the rest of the team won't miss them.

Laura


	3. Entry 3

**June 8, 1968**

Dear Diary,

Today was my first battle against the RED team. It actually went quite well for our team, despite a few minor injuries. Nothing the Medic can't fix! RED, on the other hand, should have all had suits like mine. Let's just say I kicked butt. Anyways, today I decided to prank Heavy by putting lemon juice in his sandwiches! :P At lunch, he spit it out. Thank goodness Sniper wasn't the one to prank him. It would be, to put it politely, a lot worse. Nobody even suspected me! Sometimes it's fun to be anonymous.

Excuse me. Sometimes I have a bit of a childish side.

Laura


	4. Entry 4

**June 11,1968**

Dear Diary,

It seems that the Medic made some major goof ups. After battle yesterday, he had to do some brain surgery on me. In the process, he ended up making me see the world differently, some of the time. He said that he could try again and try to fix it, but I'm not sure I trust him. Just between you and me, he's definitely a bad doctor. I heard that because of him, a lot of my teammates have baboon hearts! No kidding!

Laura


	5. Entry 5

**June 12, 1968**

Dear Diary,

I've been wondering why I never see the Medic in battle. Now I think we finally all figured it out. One time, while I was returning to base, I was surprised by the Medic and accidentally sent out a fiery blast at him (Rainbows at the moment). His disguise burned away, and he was actually a Spy! Not a RED Spy, though. I asked him why he was pretending to be a Medic. He said that the Medic died a few weeks ago, and the team was doing badly, so he pretended to leave the team and disguise as one. Spy apologised, but when he tried to backstab me I noticed, and a quick blast of fire (Actually fire this time) revealed him to be a RED Spy after all!

Now, the Medic had a secret laboratory that he told me to never enter. I decided to, and I found the real Medic and Spy tied up! I tried untying the rope and eventually had to burn it to get them out. They told everybody about what had happened. We're glad to re-welcome Medic and Spy to the team!

Laura


End file.
